Kagemaru: The Living Soul reaper
by Kagemaru The chaos of Uzu
Summary: Pain Despair and cursed My Life Has been Hell after hell... Will things change? Or will I remain cursed for the rest of My life? Only Time can tell... Self Insert Fic
1. Chapter 1

they say that greed is paved with death. They say power corrupts indefinitely. When I was a baby I had a very rare heart condition. It was called a supraventricular tachycardia. But where are my manners? My name is Kagemaru, but you can call me Kage for short. That's what everyone calls me.

Anyway, I am a hit man, an assassin for hire. However, I only accepts requests from those who are like me. The heart condition that I mentioned earlier cost me the use of my right arm. There was a bank called Stunt Rust. They were a corrupted group of people. They believed the disabled couldn't get any jobs, so they believed that they were the ones entitled to keep their money from them. They were treated like royalty while making a living on money that didn't belong to them and limiting funds to the disabled. They made the public a fool, as they were considered the perfect bank, and they did everything they could to uphold that status to continue attracting clients. Like no person is perfect, no bank is perfect. To be calling themselves perfect is like saying Peter Griffin was not fat, and to spit in God's eye.

Anyway, I went around to confirm the crimes against the disabled from the Stunt rust Corporation. However, I kept getting the same answer. Lisa Jackson told me her son was being charge to keep his special needs trust. I was infuriated. A deep hatred unleashed a will for murder. I may be disabled, but I can tear a person apart in a billion ways.

Now my favorite murder tactic I like to call a little trip to "Acid land." I slowly torture the victim as drip acid upon their skin a little bit at a time. It is indeed a slow and painful death.

Sometime later I walked into my special meeting place. It was a bar. I was trying to get useful information. I sighed and waited for my friends. Normally being a hit man would be tough, but not if you have friends in all the right places.

Aya, a woman with long black hair walked towards me and smiled. "Hello, Aya," I said to her. "I am in need of some information on the Stunt Rust bank."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"I got a job to get rid of the bank. However first, I would like to confirm that what I heard about them as true," I replied back.

"I see, Well here Is the Information You require. She passed A folder To Me as I look through it, With every second i looked through it. I I begin To Get Really Angry. I calmed Down and Sighed.. Thank You Aya You been a Great help...

"Any Time." She said, With a Smile. as I return the Smile, I Begin to walk out of the bar. With one things for certain, I need to plan this carefully.. I don't want the Police, to Interfere.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

The Non-Disabled call Me many Things. A Monster. A Demon. A Murderer. and among other things.

The Disabled Call Me a Hero, an angel. But if only i could stop, I wish i could. but cant. I am cursed from The Devil I must at least end one person a week, If i don't.. I will die. literally. Its Kill Or Be Killed For me. I have No choice in the Matter, If i Stop Killing, I will die, End of story. But If they were In my Position, would they understand?

I don't really like doing What i do. but, It has To Be done. If I want To Live my life. I have To do it.

Allow me to explain the life Span is Set To where i have To Kill at least one Person with in 7 days. If i don't, my life will end .

One Night, I met myself. Well an extension Of My Soul.

Flash Back.

I awaken I with a world with in a gray sky. as i look around I saw Him. standing there. was a bandit with his body completely covered in flexible black cloth save his head. His head is wrapped in black bandages covering all but his eyes and hair. His eyes are red and his hair is black, messy, and shoulder length He wears a dark red pancho and dark red tape wraps around his hands up to his elbows and his feet up to his calves.

"What took you so long Boy?" The man asked, as i Felt a Strange Bond Coming From The man. I felt like i knew him some where, but Couldn't figure out why, for The Life of Me.

"Who are you?" I asked the Man.

The Man Replied Cryptically. " I am a peace of you, Given form from your despair. I am your True Self, I am... Hayao."

To be continued.

Hayao Created by. DarkkitsuneFluffy.


End file.
